Lemonaide anyone?
by fanfictionmyantidrug
Summary: Lemons and a plot what more do you want?


Me No Own:Transformers and Sailor Moon and Naruto stuff just the porn with no plot.

Copy my Shit and I will laugh. Cause, I just wanted to let you know that you now inherited a bitch load of rewrite, cause I can't punctuate for shit and horrid grammatical errors are now also yours!OMG LOL!Ultimate revenge!

MA +++ I write sex scenes as an exercise in creative writing from different points of views. It is to help me develop a writing style I can actually use. I don't want it to be boring to read, but very fluid while being descriptive.

 _ **If you are too young to read this then, your parents are morons for not parental locking their computers.**_

 _ **For shame on them.**_

Review I might find what you have to say enjoyable or constructive, if not I personally don't give a fuck. So kindly eat shit and die :D

Chapter One

All it takes is Once

No one had to know what they were doing frankly she didn't even give a rat's ass.

She moaned into their private channel as she felt his rough handling of her access port.

The growls and moans this femm produced at his rough handling of her delicate access port told him a lot about her.

It had been too long he knew when at first before she had even indicated she wanted to interface with him, he had his back against the wall and the femm pressing herself into his body. Snaking her hands deep under his armor and caressing pleasure nodes with such dexterity, he had off lined a few minutes into her sexual advances. By the time he came around she was gone and he had no evidence of his shame to be seen.

He had at first been confused when he tried to show her that he was accepting her advances, and she didn't even acknowledge them or him the next day. To say he was confused was not an understatement. So he did what any self respecting doctor would do and called her into his med bay for a check up, but even that had not gone right. As soon as they were alone she flipped him over and on the berth she had been sitting on. She was already caressing his spark chamber and his own access port that seemed to have a mind of its own. It glowed neon green and before he could question her about her turn about of character. she said as she pulled my access port hatch to the side gently and licked it in around the port and in it causing my processors to melt in aroused bliss.

The world be came a muffled wonderful place.

"I am different in front of my troops, but when I am alone.. I take every advantage, I can and will make or have." Her voice was pure sin very much like Prime's own voice. I had once eavesdropped/ hacked into on their private comm and jacked myself off to what they were saying to each other. Hearing them moan and groan as they commed interfaced made me boiling hot with pent up arousal, sexual frustration and very bitter jealousy. I wanted her. I had even told Prime I did. But he had gotten to her first. Or so I thought.

It didn't take genius to figure it out after I had fundamentally kidnapped her and interfaced her as hard as I possible could have that I was her first. After I had her she disappeared for a while before I found her again at the same place I had kidnapped her.

An abandoned hangar on base that was filled with nothing but dust and cobwebs and a fair bit of rust.

I witnessed him brutally taking her. My optics wide in doubt,fear,arousal and betrayal.

She moaned the whole time.

Prime spoke something to this day I will never forget, "Now that you had a taste of Ratchet, wasn't he as good as I told you he would be?" His every word was purred out of his vocal processors as he slammed his huge coupling cables deep into her strained and definitely damaged access port. I'll be damned if my optics weren't deceiving me, he had her double ported with both his coupling cables.

Who knew that he liked it kinky like that, thought that stuff was only done by scum like decepticons.

"He was fucking amazing!" Was her moaning response as she mewled to Prime to really interface her.

I still have no idea to this day how I had my access port open and the coupling cable in my hand. Not that I was complaining from the free show I had found.

I advanced upon the rutting pair glad when I had gotten to enjoy watching Prime taking her like a cybertonian pleasure-bot in the Lower Waste Districts.

Prime finally noticed me and acknowledge my advances upon their coupling before he looked right at me and said, "I want to watch you pleasure yourself, Ratchet as I interface her."

My mouth responded before I fully computed what he had said to me.

"Get her on her knees, I want to watch her face as you release inside her."My hand was already working my cable into a nice slick mess of lubrication and the slight traces of eregeon.

Watching Prime remove his huge coupling cables from both her access ports made me cum a little bit as I watch his previous releases seep out of her abused ports. Watching it run down her slick streamlined body made me want to push him out of the way and take his place and fuck her unconscious.

He pushed her onto her hands and knees as he repositioned himself at her ports before he slid his cables back into the tight hot body he was enjoying.

"Oh," Was her response as she accepted the Prime back into her body and smiled back at him as he looked into her intoxicating blue eyes and slid the rest of himself into her.

Watching his female moan and accept himself into her body was heady and empowering to the massive male. The sway of their bodies as they breed into her younger body a new life form she wasn't even aware of yet.

He knew what he was doing was considered wrong, as he forced her to cum in front of his long time friend, lover and brother.

He was impregnating the young inexperienced female without her permission and his best friend knew he was from the looks of things. He would also help himself to her young desirable body as well if he was reading Ratchet's body language correctly.

Ratchet and him both as fathers wasn't a distasteful fact. He was actually looking forward to when she discovered she was carrying all their codes inside herself.

With this thought and the sight of his best friend finally making the female's sexy moaning mouth swallow his coupling cable. He heard a guttural growl of delight as Ratchet's energon poured down her throat in gushing spurts.

As they all came down from their highs he knew from his long time lover's posture that he wasn't done with the female.

Ratchet looked over at his sated lover's expression and knew what he was going to do. Watching the larger Mech pull his massive coupling cables from her ports with a wet sloppy plop I watched as it slowly deflated and recoiled back into their ports,noting the ports still weren't closed, meaning he was still aroused.

I watched him make room for myself at the back of her ports and with the same detachment all physicians the galaxy over as I went into doctor mode examining her damaged areas. I looked over my shoulder at the unrepentant Prime and watched as he began to caress his port all the while as I observed him.

Prime had no shame was my conclusion. I returned my attention back on the over sexed female whom obviously was a masochistic lover, not that we were complaining considering it had been close to well over a few thousand years since any single one of _US_ had interfaced a fem.

As the human's delicately put it, we had "cave man mentality."

When they had first shown up at first as blips on our radars before we tried to hail them on every frequency auto-bot and decepticon we could use. We discovered they had either no radio, or were operating on radio silence. Both cases could and would be bad for us so we went with the tried and true method of carry a lot of ammo and be prepared. When they finally breached earth's atmosphere and crash landed.

All Us Mechs were ready for combat and what we got was a processor glitching nightmare!

And there was _Three_ of them with the sexiest frames' grounders above all were attracted to.

Fliers.

All In stunning eye catching colors. Lovely Purple Pearl, Stunning White Pink and Red and the most exotic one of all silver legs golden high heeled shoes short golden miniskirt and huge breast with a large golden bow right between her breast. She looked like a Japanese animation called Sailor Moon, funny enough they all had that almost same outfit on now that he was looking.

Ironhide immediately called the frame type Black-hawk a shy pearl colored purple one and so did Prowl and surprisingly Bumble Bee. The loud pink one threaten to "neuter straying mechs that hurt her friends." As she ripped a lamp pole from the street and bent it into a pretzel with her bare hands. And he had a feeling that she wasn't joking when she pointed that huge ass gun right into Ironhide's face and said, "give me one good reason and I will blow all you pieces of shit off the face of this planet!" She was a frame type called a A-10 Warthog. And both the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and First Aid were all eying her like she was the last stock of energeon in the galaxy.

Oh no not only were they individuals, oh no the leader with her winged helm with golden filament acting as hair was also the last and youngest female Prime meaning as soon as a male Prime would lay optics on her his coding and sub routines would lite up like a neutron star going supernova.

He. Would. Have. To. Have. Her.

One way or the other.

Evidently this femm had never had a male before I had taken her _virginity._ Meaning Prime was saying in some weird way, only he could say, without words he wanted me as well. Our coding would combine in the female and help produce a sparkling.

Taking my cable in hand I squeezed a small section of it to produce a sealing gel to help the female as well as provide her extra nanites to help her in the production development stages of our young. Medics were the best lovers after all.

I eased my slightly less massive coupling cables into her slick damaged ports, being slow and careful to my every movement as I slid out and gently slide back in working the sealant gel along her walls coating their female in restorative nanites. Turning my head back to my other lover I watched as he stood up and began to run his metal digits along my exposed wiring and down the seam of my armor where my spark was housed.

Feeling as Ratchet stuttered in mid thrust into our female prompted me to look at him as his chest opened up to my hands exposing his spark chamber to me.

His eyes turned up and watched Optimus gently stroke his spark chamber and caress it with a loving touches as soft as a butterfly's wing of his intentions towards me, to us.

I found myself soon reaching nirvana pouring the rest of my reserve energeon into our shared female combining all our codes together in the unsuspecting female that would spawn our progeny.

With a shout of my lover's names I wrote a new chapter in history.

"Maelstrom, Optimus!"


End file.
